Innocent Snow
by Mell8
Summary: Snow was water, a simple innocent element, yet it destroyed so beautifully. Death was found in the cold, just as ice was a weapon of death. Snow was comprised of both. D/G/B Oneshot


Innocent Snow

By Mell8

-------------------

A.N. Is it considered bad form to write for your own challenge? I did it anyway. Here are the challenge requirements:

-D/G/B darkfic

-Draco and Blaise are evil, Voldemort loving or just Dark loving wizards

-Ginny is an innocent

-Through some turn of events Draco and Blaise manage to co-opt Ginny into their lives permanently

There is more information in my profile if anyone else wants to take a stab at it!

--------------------

Tom Riddle stood outside in the dirty courtyard and tilted his head back so the snow could fall gently on his closed eyelids, strong nose, and warm mouth. The orphanage beckoned, the warm glow of the electric lights shining through the grime-coated windows and leaving pools of light in the gathering snow.

Tom had been outside for a while. His deep black hair was frozen, the gentle waves permanently encased in ice, and snow pooled in the hollows of his face; his sunken cheeks, his eye sockets, even the cleft under his nose, all were covered in a coating of snow.

He had killed someone tonight.

Technically, Morfin, his Uncle, had killed the three remaining Riddles. That was what the Wizarding World would believe and what the Aurors believed. Tom had been glad to watch his deranged Uncle be carted away.

He had killed his father, his grandfather, and his grandmother tonight.

The snow drifted lazily down and Tom almost imagined that it should be stained red wherever it touched his skin.

He had never killed anyone before.

The mudblood Myrtle had been an accident that he had capitalized on. He hadn't planned for the Basilisk to kill her, just as he hadn't planned on being discovered in the Girls Toilet that day. Her death had both set back his plans by a few years and advanced them by centuries.

He had made his diary into his first Horcrux that night using the power from Myrtle's death. He had split his soul into two parts, one part for himself, one part to power that diary. But he had also had to make a choice. Would he prefer the loss of his home, Hogwarts, or prefer losing all the power he would gain from the Basilisk.

Then he had chosen Hogwarts.

Tonight he had chosen again.

The Riddle family was quite prosperous. If he had shown up with good intentions, looking so much like his father as he did, he might have been given that wealth and those riches as was due the only heir to the Riddle fortune. Instead he had chosen the death of his family and the death of everything that made him remotely Muggle. Now he could purge all the Riddle blood from his veins and become a Gaunt, the remaining Heir of Slytherin.

Tom shook himself and watched the snow fly off his body. If only it could be as easy to purge himself of his Muggle taint as it was to remove the snow.

He laughed coldly at these fickle thoughts and strode towards the main doors of the orphanage.

The three deaths tonight hadn't been wasted, no they most definitely had not. And Morfin's death at his own hands because of the curse Tom had placed on him would not be wasted either.

Death Magic was powerful and Tom was the master of Death.

The last the gentle snow saw of Tom Riddle that night was his back as he entered the building. The snow continued to fall. As it filled in the indentations of Tom Riddle's feet, the snow turned red, as if it were frozen blood rather than water.

----------

Draco Malfoy sat up from where he was dreaming and grinned.

Tom Marvolo Riddle liked snow. Snow was water, a simple innocent element, yet it destroyed so beautifully. Death was found in the cold, just as ice was a weapon of death. Snow was comprised of both.

Draco Malfoy was snow. His skin was a pale unblemished white, as pale as skin could ever be. His hair was a blond so light that it might as well have been white. His eyes were the grey of snow clouds just before the skies opened and the frozen flakes began to fall.

Draco was powerful and deadly, just like snow. He was also an accomplished Legilimens, stronger even than the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord Voldemort was living in Draco's house as he planned his destruction of the Wizarding World. But the Dark Lord had to sleep sometime. He was still only human.

Draco always slept at the same time as Voldemort and dreamed the dreams of Tom Riddle's childhood. He knew more about Voldemort than Voldemort remembered about himself.

The Dark Lord had been somewhat upset after his first killing. Tom Riddle as a boy no older than Draco was now had stood in the falling snow over winter break from Hogwarts and remembered and wondered if he should regret his actions.

Draco knew all this about the Dark Lord. He saw the weaknesses, the mistakes, and the triumphs. Draco was the true master here.

"Draco?" a dark head asked as Blaise pulled the covers down to free his eyes.

If Draco was snow, Blaise was night. Blaise had dark hair, dark eyes, and dark skin. He could blend in with shadows and darkness so completely that only Draco could find him.

"Snow," Draco answered with a grin. "The Dark Lord likes me because I remind him of snow."

"Something so mundane?" Blaise asked as he sat up and rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"He's an old man remembering his childhood," Draco explained. "On the night he first killed someone he let the falling snow comfort him."

"Well that's one mystery solved," Blaise said with a smile. "Now go back to sleep. We have to return to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Hmm," Draco murmured as he allowed his lover to guide him back under the covers. Outside his bedroom window it was snowing.

"What's the opposite of snow?" Draco asked as he pulled himself back into Blaise's arms.

"Fire," Blaise answered with a yawn. "Why?"

"If Voldemort's comfort is snow, his antithesis must be fire." Draco looked thoughtful as he mulled over this new idea.

"So we find fire to destroy him," Blaise agreed. "We weaken him so that Potter and that fool Dumbledore can kill him."

"And then we take over and rectify the mistakes the Dark Lord made," Blaise added.

"And the Wizarding World is ours. All we have to do is find some fire," Draco finished sleepily.

Both boys snuggled under the quilts as a blanket of snow covered the world around them.

-------------

Ginny Weasley hated snow. She hated the cold, she hated the wet, and, most of all, she hated her brothers for dragging her outside and dumping her in it.

If snow were warm and cuddly, sure she'd like it. Instead she was curled up under five blankets with a large cup of hot coco in her hands in front of the fire.

The fire was roaring, sending sparks and soot high into the chimney. Ginny had added extra wood after she had fought her way past her brothers back into the house.

Ginny wasn't looking forward to returning to Hogwarts in the morning. She knew that the amount of snow that had fallen at the Burrow, filling the fields that surrounded her home with the horrible stuff, would be doubled at Hogwarts. She'd have to fight through it to get to classes. She'd have to avoid snowball fights and snowmen wars. She'd be blasted with icy cold, snow filled air as she walked down the corridors. Ginny wished winter would end so that all the snow would melt.

Her brothers came running in from the back door and were immediately shooed up the steps by her mother to go find some dry clothes. They brought the cold, icy bite of the snow with them. It lingered on their clothes, in their hair, and on their bodies, and it made Ginny cringe and huddle deeper in her blankets.

"It'll be okay, Ginny," her father said with a laugh as he followed his sons into the house and saw the round lump that was his blanket-covered daughter. "You just have to find something about the snow that you like." He was sent upstairs to change by his irate wife and left more puddles for Molly to clean as he left.

Ginny sighed. She had disliked the dark once too, and her father had given her the same advice when she was six as he was giving her now.

"You just have to find something about the dark that you like."

Ginny had found that something eventually. Maybe she could have liked that the dark showed her the stars, but she wasn't romantic and the starts didn't interest her. Instead she liked the fact that no one could see her. In the dark she was only a voice. Her body was hidden, as was her face. She couldn't be judged on what other people or on what she herself saw.

It was only what she said that mattered because hearing was the only sense truly available in the dark. Insecurities about her body vanished, as did vainness about herself.

In the mirror she was beautiful, thin with deep red hair, wood brown eyes, pale, freckle dotted skin, and a pretty face. In the dark it was her personality, her hidden strength, which was prevalent.

Ginny loved the dark, but she still hated the snow.

------------

Draco and Blaise boarded the Hogwarts Express back to Hogwarts together. Their trunks floated ahead of them onto the train and into an empty compartment as they pushed through the crowd of students towards solitude.

They had come alone this time because Voldemort had needed their parents for one of his nefarious schemes. Blaise and Draco preferred to be by themselves, rather than be led to and fro by people whose only concern was Voldemort.

They settled into the empty compartment and waited as the train began to move. Blaise had a book out and was apparently reading. Once they were completely out of the station, and therefore out of the parent's eyes, he set down the book and let out a little sigh.

"My high is wearing off," Blaise grumbled.

Draco laughed and dug around in his bag until he located a vial filled with purple and rust colored powder. He passed it over to Blaise with a grin.

Blaise worked the cork out of the top and took a quick sniff. Half the powder in the vial vanished up his nose. Blaise's head rolled back to rest on the top edge of the seat as he sighed happily.

Draco took the bottle from Blaise and took a sniff of his own. There was still a few grains left in the bottle, but Draco left them there. He stood up and crossed the compartment to settle next to Blaise.

Blaise let out a giggle and bent his head to capture Draco's lips with his own.

Draco was just responding to the kiss when the compartment door flew open and closed with a double bang and fire appeared in their compartment.

"Ginny! Come on Ginny, I just want to talk to you!"

The red haired temptress had her back to them as she quickly yanked the shades over the door's window closed. She had a skirt on that was rumpled and only partially zippered at the side. She wasn't wearing the matching school blouse; instead she had a tank top on that was completely inappropriate for the weather.

The way she panted for breath made her breasts bounce invitingly and it was doing interesting things to Draco's anatomy.

Draco didn't care that she was a Weasley right now. He was high and happy and extremely horny. He and Blaise were about to take care of the latter problem, but her bobbing breasts and knickers showing through the unfinished zip gave them another option.

"It's just a little snow, Ginny. It won't hurt you, honest!"

She peeked out of the curtains, squeaked, and dove for the corner next to the door where it was difficult for someone just glancing through to see her.

The door slammed open again and Ron Weasley poked his overly large nose in. There was a snowball floating next to his head, clearly waiting for the directional spell to send it flying after its victim.

"Ginny?" he called.

"What smells in here?" Draco asked Blaise as he carefully held his nose between two fingers.

"Something from a trash heap, certainly," Blaise answered with a barely suppressed giggle.

Both boys turned their glares on Ron Weasley. Weasley turned red, opened his mouth once, remembered the snowball, and left the compartment with only a hard glare.

"Ginny! I know you're here somewhere!" Weasley yelled as he returned to the hallway.

Blaise stood up, closed the compartment door and locked it this time, and returned to his seat next to Draco. Then both boys turned to look at the girl who had not moved ever since she realized just whose compartment she was in.

"We were about to have sex," Blaise explained to her as he turned himself to the difficult task of undoing all of Draco's shirt buttons while high.

"You're welcome to join," Draco added with a grin that turned into a moan as Blaise uncovered a nipple and latched his mouth onto it.

"No thanks," she whispered, clearly shocked at their blatant display of homosexuality and of their lack of modesty in front of her, a stranger.

"But it's so much better with a third," Draco grumbled. "Blaise's always inside me and I'm left hanging out there." Blaise pulled Draco's shirt off and moved around to Draco's back so he could lick and kiss his way down the back of Draco's neck and still comfortably reach around in front of his lover and cup Draco's bits through his pants.

"No thanks," she repeated and turned her back on them to try and figure out how to undo the spells locking the door. Only Ron's continued calling out in the hallway kept her from blasting the door open to escape.

Draco let out a full on moan that caused Ginny to jump and glance behind her, making her instantly turn red. Draco's pants were now pooled around his knees and Blaise's skillful hands were buried in the curls and the jutting length pointing right at her.

"Maybe she's shy," Draco mock whispered back to Blaise and was satisfied when she winced.

"Well we can fix that easily," Blaise laughed and pulled away from Draco, letting Ginny see that he was completely naked and quite happy to be that way.

Blaise picked up the discarded bottle of their high and held it out to her. "Take some of this and you'll feel tons better."

"The bottle's empty!" Draco snapped. "She can't take air."

"There's a few drops left," Blaise retorted. "A few drops is all we'd ever give a beginner like you," he added to Ginny. "Just put what's left on your tongue and you'll feel better in a bit."

"I'm fine without it, thanks," Ginny said as she backed away from Blaise's advancing form.

Draco stood up to join Blaise in backing Ginny into the corner, kicking off the remnants of his clothes as he went.

"If you're going to stay in here, you really ought to," Draco said as he took the bottle from Blaise and tapped those last drops onto his finger and held it out towards her.

Her back hit the corner and she flinched. "No, I'll leave. You can keep your weird potion to yourself."

She tried to dodge around them to the door but froze when Ron's voice sounded just outside of it.

"Nah, Harry. She's not in there. Malfoy and Zabini are in there. Let's check the other car. We've got to get this snow down her back before it melts!"

Ginny backed away from the door and the snow right into Blaise's waiting arms. He wrapped his arms around her torso, pinning her arms to her body and holding her still so she couldn't move.

Ginny whimpered and put up a halfhearted struggle. She could already tell she wasn't going to escape. She wasn't particularly sure if she wanted to escape at all.

Ron had a real live snowball to throw at her and that fear battled against the fear of Draco and Blaise.

Draco made her feel very frightened. She felt his power and his strength and saw that he was so like the snow she detested. Blaise disconcerted her because he was night and she loved the dark of the night, yet he was trying to force her to take the odd colored powder.

Draco walked forward to where she was standing, his outstretched finger held carefully in front of him.

"What's your choice?" Blaise asked in her ear. "Take some powder that will relax you a bit or go outside to face your brother?"

Ginny glanced up at Draco's set face and wondered if she would be allowed to leave even if she decided to face her brother and that awful ball of snow.

She looked at the door and at Draco's finger. It really was only a few flakes of the powder. What harm could it really do to her?

She slowly opened her mouth and watched as Draco slid his finger inside, rubbing the powder along her tongue. Blaise let her go and helped her sit down on one of the benches as the tingling on her tongue began to travel through her body.

Draco and Blaise watched Ginny slowly lean back as the miniscule amount of powder began to take effect.

The powder was part hallucinogen and part aphrodisiac, and both were mixed with a special potion of Draco and Blaise's blood combined.

As her eyes glazed over and her nipples hardened, both Draco and Blaise began to smile cruelly.

Their blood was inside of her.

She was theirs now.

Blaise slowly reached forward and cupped a breast through her shirt. She moaned, the aphrodisiac taking away all her inhibitions.

It wasn't long before she was as naked as they and Draco was inside her and Blaise inside him. Her maiden's blood coated them both, cementing her to them for as long as they wanted her.

She had their blood in her veins now and Draco was inside of her, and soon Blaise would be inside of her too. Her blood had been spilled in sacrifice to their wants.

She was theirs, mind, body and soul.

They had captured their fire. Now all they had to do was use her to destroy Voldemort.


End file.
